


let's stop being public (i guess we should get a room)

by phoenixjean



Series: sweet distant things [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Like, Mild Sexual Content, Reunions, Secret Relationship, it's basically just implied, it's just real fluffy basically, just let me live i want to date roxy and be soft with her, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjean/pseuds/phoenixjean
Summary: The material is soft against her skin, and it smells like you, and wearing your clothes is an act of intimacy that the two of you haven’t ventured into before, but she likes it better than her own sweater and she doesn’t want to pretend this is just friends with benefits anymore.





	let's stop being public (i guess we should get a room)

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on the acoustic version of glue by fickle friends

The drumming of the rain on the windows wakes Roxy before you and she shifts drowsily in her bed beside you. This isn’t the first time she’s woken up in bed with you, but something about last night was different to the times this has happened before. She reaches across and gently brushes your hair back from your face, letting her fingertips trail over the curve of your cheek. You don’t know about her job and you don’t know Eggsy or Merlin or anything else from her Kingsman life and although she’s not ashamed of her friends or of you, right now you’re a little corner of her life that exists purely for her, and even if it makes her selfish, she wants to keep it like that. At least for now.

You shift in your sleep, curling in on yourself a little and a small smile tugs at the corner of Roxy’s mouth as she presses close to you, resting her cheek against your shoulder. It’s still pouring with rain and your still form is warm against her and having you here like this feels right. She presses a gentle kiss to the curve of your shoulder and remembers how you’d lit up in an almost disbelieving smile when she’d walked into the little cafe where you work last night. The place had been almost empty and you’d just flung yourself at her, hugging her tightly and whispering “you were away for so long. I missed you.”

She hugged you back, burying her face against the crook of your neck as she murmured “I know. I missed you too.” Doesn’t matter that she was being shot at while she let you believe she was spending a month on contract negotiations. She had still missed you. The two of you are more than just friends but you’re not dating and eventually she’ll have to sort out her feelings for you and what she wants from you, but she had just smiled and said “can I get a tea? Peppermint?”

You were still loosely holding her waist as you had nodded and said “my shift finishes in like half an hour.” The statement had been open ended and vague but at the end of that half hour, Roxy met you outside and you had kissed her like you were the only two people in the world, pressing close as she held you tightly.

The rain hadn’t started till late into the night, but you were pressing close to her, kissing her needily as you tugged at her clothes, and the rain was the furthest thing from her mind as your lips brushed over her skin.

It’s still raining now, and the light filtering through her curtains is weak and grey, but it doesn’t matter to her as she tucks her face against your neck, breathing you in for a moment before prising herself out of bed, a crooked smile pulling at her lips as she nudges your discarded skirt aside and picks your sweatshirt off the floor and tugs it over her head. It’s soft against her skin and it smells like you and wearing your clothes is an act of intimacy that the two of you haven’t ventured into before, but she likes it better than her own sweater and she doesn’t want to pretend this is just friends with benefits anymore.

The kettle boils slowly as Roxy leans against the counter top and watches the water pour down the windows, tugging the cuffs of your sweater over her hands idly. Her apartment feels more like a home with you in it, and maybe that’s a distinction she made somewhere around the second or third time she brought you home, but it doesn’t matter when it happened. All she’s thinking about is whether you feel the same way. The kettle finishes boiling and she reaches into a cupboard for two mugs, finding the one you always use when you’re at her place in the mornings. She’s just sorting through her assortment of tea bags when she feels your arms go around her from behind as you lean your head against her neck.

“It’s cold in bed without you,” you murmur, and she smiles as she sets down the tea bags and reaches up to stroke your cheek gently.

“Sorry, love. You know I need tea first thing,” she replies, turning in your arms to kiss you softly as she drapes her arms around her shoulders. Your arms tighten around her waist as you kiss her back slowly, enjoying the warmth of her body against yours.

Pulling away after a moment, you smile at her, tugging lightly at the hem of the sweater she’s wearing as you say “I like how this looks on you.”

Roxy blushes faintly and you kiss her again, quickly. She lets her hand settle against your cheek for a moment, saying quietly “I like how you look here. With me.”

It’s a leap of faith, a moment of vulnerability she hadn’t let herself have before now, but the risk is almost immediately forgotten as you light up in a breathtaking smile, leaning into her touch. “I like being with you too.”

Roxy’s cheeks are glowing pink as she moves her other hand to cradle your cheeks and she says softly “I missed you while I was away. A lot.”

You beam at her, turning your head to kiss her palm as you say “I missed you too, Rox. Felt like forever.”

The way you’re looking at her is enough to make her melt as she leans forwards to kiss you gently, her nose brushing against yours as she pulls back to murmur “can I take you out? Like-a real date. Not just taking you home like we do every time. I-yeah. I want to date you. Properly.”

You kiss her again slowly, pressing close and letting your head drop against her shoulder when you pull away, letting her wrap her arms around you, stroking a hand idly along your back as you say “I wanna date you too. And I want you to keep taking me home. I want all of it. Dating, sex, tea in the mornings. All of it.”

Roxy feels like she might actually ignite as you tilt your chin up to kiss her jaw and she whispers “yeah. I want that too.”


End file.
